


Don't Want to Make Waves

by Quoshara



Series: Bits and bits and bits. (Prompt fics in various fandoms) [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Male Objectification, Muscles, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara/pseuds/Quoshara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to make the best of a bad situation.  When Starfleet calls, you just respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want to Make Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainuniverse on STPMA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captainuniverse+on+STPMA).



The whole thing started with a bang. Well, not exactly a bang, more like a pop, then a grind and the hiss of escaping gasses. 

"Perhaps if you tried recalibrating the Eisen rods another 15 degrees?" she could hear Data's voice drifting up to her from somewhere around her ankles.

"I've already done that. If I calibrate them anymore they're going to be Ei rods rather than Eisen rods because they're going to break in half."

They were on a deadline, and understaffed for their assignment and the whole thing was making her a bit snippish. Well, she had passed snippish an hour earlier and was well on her way to downright rude.

"Sorry, Data."

"Apologies are not necessary, Lieutenant." Data's voice was, as always, calm and neutral. "Although, I do not share your frustration with repetitive tasks, I can understand it."

"It's not the repetition that bothers me, it's the fact that the repetition does not seem to be yielding any different results."

And that was the whole point. They had been given substandard equipment on top of everything else. The whole thing was affecting them all. She was snippy, which made Worf cranky as well. Data? Well, unsurprisingly, none of it seemed to register with him at all.

"Perhaps, if you worked on a different task for a time? Then you could return to this one with 'new' eyes?" 

Jadzia looked down from her perch on the ladder in time to see Data schooling his face into an expression of placation. It wasn't really very reassuring, but it amused her to see him making the attempt. She wondered if his expressions were numbered in his programming – _Bemused Smile #18 or Slight Disappointment #5._

"Actually, I was thinking that it might be time for lunch. That is, assuming the replicators are still functioning and haven’t been caught up in the same cascade failure as some of the other systems."

"I do not believe the replicators are in anyway connected to the---"

"—I was joking, Data."

"Ah."

Jadzia climbed down the ladder, pausing at the foot to tap her fingers against her com-badge, "Jadzia to Worf."

She got an immediate answer, if not the one she was expecting.

"Unggnf."

"Worf?"

"Ungh…yes…"

"Are you alright?"

"Grrrrrrrrr…."

"Lieutenant Dax?" A voice that Jadzia did not recognize came to her over the communicator.

"Yes. What's going on?"

"This is crewman Mara Mal'ko'vic… " . Jadzia searched her memory to match a face to the name. Crewman Mara Mal'ko'vic was – a tiny, red-haired, Velton…barely five feet tall from her feet to the tips of her cranial feelers…and oh-so-very young. 

"Commander Worf is a bit occupied at the moment," the crewman continued. " He's holding up a..er..well, I'm not sure exactly what piece of equipment it is…I'm not an engineer." Worf's growl came over the com again. "Sorry, sir. He's holding up something very heavy while one of the techs bolts it to the wall. Our anti-gravs went out."

"Well… I'm sure that's a very impressive sight."

"Jadzia!" Worf's voice sounded both strained and slightly scandalized.

"Um…yes…it is a bit…" There was a slightly nervous giggle in the crewman's voice. "He's very strong, isn't he?"

"Very." Jadzia agreed, but could not keep herself from adding. "You should see him when he takes off his—"

"Jazdia! Please!"

She and the crewman giggled at each other over the comm. 

"Well, when you're done lifting heavy things, I thought we might have lunch."

"Fine."

Jadzia turned back to Data, "Would you care to join us, Commander?"

"Although, I'm sure the company would be…enjoyable, I believe my time would be best spent trying to figure out how to keep our Eisen rods from being….abbreviated." Data gave her a half amile.

Jadzia grinned at his attempt at humor and wandered toward the turbo-lift.

 

~~~~fin~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was:   
> ST:DS9 - Data, Worf, and Jadzia Dax - Assigned to Test a New Starship...
> 
> Not betaed, so feel free to point out any major oopsies.


End file.
